Todo lo que siento
by juanita lopez
Summary: Aqui esta lo que habia dicho en el otro fic, espero que les guste :D


Era una noche cualquiera en Bajoterra y Eli estaba dispuesto a decirle a Trixie lo que sentía, pero de una manera un poco diferente…

Eli le había dejado una nota a Trixie donde como es obvio le decía todo lo que sentía con detalle y además con dos letras de canciones (esas dos canciones son mis favoritas :D)

Y la nota decía…

Querida Trixie.

En esta carta te escribo lo que te e querido decir desde hace mucho tiempo pero no e encontrado la forma de decírtelo porque me avergonzaba de lo que decía y pues todavía no me había armado de valor para decírtelo.

Pero ahora es diferente, cada vez que sonreías, me hablabas, cada vez que me ayudabas, me armaba de valor de decírtelo y lo que te he querido decir es…

(Si quieren coloquen la canción, pero si se la saben pues bueno la primero es ¨Quisiera de Pasabordo¨ y dice así…

Quisiera ser reloj y despertarte en las mañanas  
Quisiera ser el sueño de tu dulce madrugada  
Quisiera ser tun sombra y caminar siempre contigo  
Quisiera ser tu ángel y protegerte del peligro

Quisiera ser amigo de tu almohada y de tu cama  
Quisiera, nena linda que este amor por ti nunca, nunca se acabara

Quisiera ser pintor, pintarte en mi corazón  
Quisiera ser el póster de tu cantante famoso  
Quisiera ser Da Vinci y que tú seas mi Monalisa  
Quisiera ser el chiste que a ti siempre te de risa

Quisiera ser ladrón, robarte tu corazón  
Quisiera ser la marca de tu ropa favorita  
Quisiera ser tu diario y gastarme mi salario  
Y en un viaje al espacio que ayer vi en una revista.

Quisiera ser el centro de atención en tus reuniones  
Llevarte a VIP, cantarte mis canciones  
Quisiera estar al lado de mi Dios y protegerte  
Quisiera estar contigo y llegar hasta la muerte... 

Quisiera ser amigo de tu almohada y de tu cama  
Quisiera, nena linda, que este amor por ti nunca, nunca se acabara

Quisiera ser pintor, pintarte en mi corazón  
Quisiera ser el póster de tu cantante famoso  
Quisiera ser Da Vinci y que tú seas mi Monalisa  
Quisiera ser el chiste que a ti siempre te de risa

Quisiera ser ladrón, robarte tu corazón  
Quisiera ser la marca de tu ropa favorita  
Quisiera ser tu diario y gastarme mi salario  
Y en un viaje al espacio que ayer vi en una revista.

Quisiera ser pintor, pintarte en mi corazón  
Quisiera ser el póster de tu cantante famoso  
Quisiera ser Da Vinci y que tú seas mi Monalisa  
Quisiera ser el chiste que a ti siempre te de risa

Quisiera ser ladrón, robarte tu corazón  
Quisiera ser la marca de tu ropa favorita  
Quisiera ser tu diario y gastarme mi salario  
Y en un viaje al espacio que ayer vi en una revista...

Y no podría decirte desde cuándo pero me siento feliz de que seas mi amiga aunque para signifiques más que eso, pero si no quieres pues esa será tu decisión y yo quiero decirte que…

(Aquí viene la segunda canción que se llama ¨Te amo de Rakim y Ken-Y¨ y dice así)

Me Gusta Verte En Las Mañanas  
Cuando Despiertas En Mi Cama  
Y Respirar Tu Aliento Cuando Dises Que Me Amas

Y Me Gusta Verte Sonreir  
Aunque Se Que Es Por Mi  
Sabes Que Soy Ese Loco  
Que Se Enamoro De Ti...  
Y No Puedo Negarlo  
Quiero Gritarlo Al Mundo Entero

Te Amo Y Me Escapo  
A Volar A Otro Mundo  
Y Te Pienso Un Segundo

Te Amo Y Es Tanto  
Que Niun Mal Mas Profundo  
Lograran Parar Jamas Este Amor  
(No No No.. )  
No Podran  
(No No No..)  
Apagar Este Amor No No  
(No No No..)  
Nadie Despegara Nuestro Amor

Me Gusta Cuando Me Das Un Beso  
Uno De Esos  
Los Que Me Erisan La Piel  
Los Que Me Hacen Comprender Que.!  
Ahora Mi Vida Junto A Ti  
Se Encuentra Tan Feliz  
Seguire Siendo El Loco Que Se Enamoro De Ti

Te Amo Y Me Escapo  
A Volar A Otro Mundo  
Y Te Pienso Un Segundo

Te Amo Y Es Tanto  
Que Ni Mal Mas Profundo  
Lograran Parar Jamás Este Amor  
(No No No.. )  
No Podran No  
(No No No..)  
Apagar Este Amor No No  
(No No No..)  
Nadie Despegara Nuestro Amor

Que Bien Me Siento Al Verte Despertar  
Abrazadito Tu Aliento Respirar  
De Tu Mano No Me Quiero Soltar  
Por Que Parece Un Sueño El Amor Que Me Das  
Sincero, Un Amor Verdadero  
Mucho Mas Grande Que El Mundo Entero  
Quiero Gritarle A Todos Nuestra Verdad  
Que Nuestro Amor Es Para La Eternidad

Te Amo Y Me Escapo  
A Volar A Otro Mundo  
Y Te Pienso Un Segundo

Te Amo Y Es Tanto  
Que Ni Mal Más Profundo  
Lograran Parar Jamás Este Amor.

Después de que terminar de leer la carta, espero con la peor paciencia del mundo a Eli, después de unos minutos llego su príncipe azul (que infantil XD)

Trixie se fue a abrazar a Eli con todas sus fuerzas y Eli la vio llegar y le iba a decir que le pareció la carta.

Eli: Hola Trix, que te pareció la….no termino porque ella lo abrazo con todo el sentimiento que tenía ella también desde hace mucho tiempo y pues claro Eli lo recibió con el mismo sentimiento, después de unos minutos se separaron pero Eli la tenía sujeta con sus dos manos en su cintura.

Eli: yyy… te gusto la carta. (que chistonto -.-)

Trixie: Me encanto.

Eli: Entonces tu bueno…eh...ya sabes quieres ser mi novio?. Dijo rascándose la nuca con mucho nerviosismo.

Trixie: Me encantaría.

Y después la hermosa parejita estuvieron todo el día juntos.

**Fin**


End file.
